Keeper React!
by malaynamonkey2004
Summary: Watch the Keeper of the Lost Cities gang react to different items thought up by me or recommended by YOU!
1. iPhone React!

**So hey guys! This is a completely new story that I am doing. This is something that I have to give user TEAM SOPHIE the credit for. I know many people have done something like this, so please give me a recommendation for what you want them to react to. For now, I will use my own ideas, but I will definitely be using ALL of your ideas unless they really don't make sense or aren't appropriate.**

 **OK, before I start, I have to say something. Lately, I've been getting a little bit of hate on my** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **story. Please know that people here take a lot of time in putting these stories out and it is so scary. We know that we are bound to get hate, but there is no point, guys. People have lives and this is supposed to be fun. Please don't hate or I will have to report you. Also, I am not asking for reviews, I was asking for views. Sorry for the misunderstanding. TYPO. I don't want to seem like this stupid mean person. I'm not a professional, so please just stop. Just don't give hate. It's not nice to people who take the time to put this out there. Also, you have to understand DON'T READ THE STORY IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO HATE ON IT. You don't need to read it, ok?**

 **OK, there is my spiel. This is the KOTLC gang reacting to iPhones. (Don't ask).**

Sophie groaned inwardly. She knew that this was going to be a bad idea. Keefe was bound to break a $700 phone in one minute.

"Hey guys? This is an iPhone. Humans use them to contact each other. It's a little bit like our Imparters. You can call someone, you can call someone while seeing them, and that is called FaceTime. You can also text someone, which is where you send someone a word message. You can also download something called an app which can be basically anything. You can also listen to music, play games, or use something we call social media."

Sophie handed out an iPhone 7 to each of her friends. (Don't ask how she got it). "Anyways, press the home button." Everyone did. Dex had already changed all the settings and was ignoring Sophie completely. "Anyways, now you are at the main page. First you will see a bunch of super boring apps that are just already there. Take a look at Messages, Phone, and Safari if you want. There's also the camera." Keefe literally died. He opened it up, took three hundred and fifty eight selfies, and took up all his space. Sophie sighed as she deleted each picture, despite Keefe's sad cries.

"Ok, so go to the app store." Fitz was confused, and Sophie went over to help him. "Go to the search tab and type in something called 'Snapchat'. This is called social media. You can take pics and send them to your friends and have messages and more." They downloaded the app, with the help of Sophie and Dex. Biana and Keefe were in love with the app. Anything with cute filters for Biana, and anything with a camera for Keefe. It was actually quite cliche. Sophie cleared her throat. "Ok, so you have to follow me and each other." They all did and soon everyone was taking pictures and sending messages. "OK." Sophie had decided that enough was enough. "Moving on. Musically!" (Guys, I know that isn't how you spell it…).

Everyone downloaded the app. Fitz and Keefe made a partner one. Dex and Biana had a fun time friending each other and then sending short music videos. They didn't even know the songs. They didn't even know what they were doing.

"We are going to move on to the last app of the day. It is called "Piano Tiles". What you do is you hit the black tiles and try not to hit the white ones. If you do, you die and you have to play again. You earn stars and crowns and get high scores." Everyone was intrigued.

Sophie cleared her throat. "So, which app did you guys like the best?"

Keefe smiled. "I either liked the Camera app or the Snapchat app. But Musically was cool too. I got to see dat hair!"

Sophie laughed. "Dex?"

Dex smiled. "I liked the Settings." This was such an odd response that Sophie couldn't help but grinning.

Fitz said, "I liked Piano Tiles. I also liked the Messages app, and Safari was cool too."

Biana butted in. "I liked Snapchat or Musically or Phone. I could spend all day with this thing!" Sophie laughed.

"Yeah, humans tend to have that problem too."

 **So that's it! Hope you liked it! PLEASE NO HATE**

 **FEEDBACK IS NICE**

 **PLEASE COMMENT RECOMMENDATIONS**

 **Thanks so much! Sorry for weird spelling or something.**


	2. Sokeefe React!

**Hey guys! Today I am going to have the keeper gang react to Sokeefe. As most of you know, I am a total Sophitz lover. I mean, I have a story called Sophitz Forever. But I got a request to do Sokeefe, so I'm going to try that out first. If I get a request for Sophitz, I will do that as well. I will most likely do that no matter what, but it would be better if I got a request.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yes I totally had to credit you! It was you who gave me this idea! Thanks so much!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I'm guessing you meant ? I think that's how you spell it. I'm not good at the social media stuff in life :) Thanks! I will try to update everyday!**

 **Guest: You now see the Sokeefe react! Thanks for recommending this!**

 **Guest: Haha, I know. Settings are fun to play with, but I'm not as obsessed as Dex would be.**

 **Smiles: Yeah, don't worry. Other than this and Goodreads, I don't have any social media. And technically, this doesn't even count. I do have a phone but I basically never use it. Living on a farm sounds so cool! Do you have horses? I will totally do a chapter on dance, and one on music. Human music. Maybe I should have them react to trends? The biggest trend right now at school for me is slime. I know, right? Me and my friends think it's so last year. That's how long we've had it. But all of a sudden it's cool? Thanks for the review!**

 **The meow gang: Yes! Food sounds super fun to react to!**

 **Ok, so I have dance, music, food, and trends. If you have more ideas please review and recommend! Also, if you read Sophitz Forever, PLEASE PUT THAT IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT!**

 **OK, here we go! Also, because I will try to update every day, these might be kind of short.**

Sophie walked in. Dex looked at her. "Ok, we have a new react! And it absolutely—"

Keefe walked in and snickered. "It's awesome! I mean, really! Amazing! Best day ever!"

Biana came in the room in tears. "I hate it. You suck, Keefe. I can't believe you!"

Keefe looked at Biana. "What the heck? What are you talking about?"

Biana groaned. "Boys are so freaking blind!"

Sophie looked between her friends. What was going on? Biana crying? Keefe happy? Dex looking like he was going to kill someone? And guess what? Here was Fitz Vacker, and he was definitely with Dex. Only Fitz would be a serial killer.

Sophie couldn't take it anymore. "What is going on?"

Keefe smirked. "You don't know? It's only all over Instaland or whatever it's called. Oh and Facenook and Snapthehat!"

Sophie sighed. "Are you trying to be funny or do you really not know? We just reacted to them!"

Keefe smiled. "Are you calling me a liar? I really don't know, of course." He ran a hand through his hair and grinned.

Sophie looked at Dex. "You're the one who started this? What is going on?"

Dex sighed. "I can't say I like it, but what is viral right now is something people are calling "#sokeefe"."

Sophie couldn't believe her ears. What the heck was sokeefe?

Dex sighed again. "It is your ship name. Sophie plus Keefe equals sokeefe. It sucks, right?"

Sophie blushed. What? "Who came up with that idea? Keefe?"

Keefe raised his hands in the air in mock innocence. "No idea. I swear, Foster, even I wouldn't be that stupid if I had to express my deep admiration, or LOVE for you."

Sophie blushed again. That boy had no shame.

None at all.

Sophie looked at her phone. Dex had managed to get it to work, similar to her iPod. She opened Instagram and gasped. There were pictures of Keefe and her everywhere all over her feed. And she couldn't believe. In one, they were literally...kissing. Keefe walked over.

"Aww, Foster likes that one the best. You know what? I think I do too. We look so cute together!"

Fitz growled. Literally.

Sophie looked at her comments and DMs. Everything said, "awww" or "so cute" and most embarrassing "what about that hot Vacker boy?"

"UGHH! I hate my life!" Keefe looked offended, but said,

"Oh, Foster, get over it. At least it wasn't Dex." Dex looked like he was going to cry.

Sophie sighed and cringed as she opened Snapchat. She had eight hundred and fifty two Snaps and they were ALL sokeefe, or whatever it was called. Sophie didn't even want to look at Facebook. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly. One small glimpse showed tons and tons of pictures. "MY LIFE REALLY SUCKS!"

Dex grumbled, "Guys? We have to react! Personally, I think—"

Keefe cut in, "Ok! I think it's amazing! Who could be better for me than Foster herself?" Biana looked like she wanted to kill Sophie, and cry at the same time.

Sophie sighed. "I don't 100% like all of the hype, but I can live with it. I mean, it isn't real, right?"

There was a chorus of yeses from Fitz, Biana, and Dex, but Keefe had a big no that really resonated.

Dex said, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I hate it! Sorry, Sophie, but you really aren't right for him. He's a terrible person to be with!"

Fitz said, "Yeah, I agree with Dex. Sorry, Soph, but Keefe just isn't for you." He smiled in apology, but Sophie was thinking, ARE YOU THE RIGHT GUY FOR ME? ARE YOU THINKING THAT RIGHT NOW? Then she realized that he could possibly read her mind, and blushed.

"Ok, guys. Please please do not spread this at school."

"Too late!" Keefe jumped in.

Sophie groaned.

 **So that was it! Honestly, I think this story might be longer than some of my SF chapters! I can't believe it! Honestly, this was super fun to write, and I think it might be more fun than when I write sophitz because Keefe has hilarity!**

 **Ok, please comment and review and don't forget to recommend and say if you read SF!**


	3. Dance React!

**Hey guys! I love you all so much! Thank you all for reviewing and recommending and being awesome people! I am going to first give a shoutout to Smiles, who actually said something about SF which is what I asked. Shoutout to Smiles!**

 **Anyways, I will do review responses now.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Ha thanks! I'm not 100% sure if my Keefe in this story is like the real Keefe OR the Keefe in Sophitz Forever. I hope he still has the amusing tastes. And that hair. I'm glad his story was funny to you. Thanks so much!**

 **Guest: You are completely welcome. Like I said, everyone's recommendations will be a complete chapter if it is possible and appropriate. Yours sounded interesting and you also gave me the first recommendation so thanks so much! Please recommend more!**

 **Smiles: I'm glad you liked it! Sorry I had to put in a Sophitz moment. I just had to. Glad you liked that! I'm glad this made you laugh! That honestly makes me feel so great and happy! Also, if there was a #sokeefe I would not be the one to ask, so...social media hates me! I used to like chickens but then I ended up actually scared of them after one tried to peck someone in front of me. She screamed. It was so scary. Aww I'm sorry about your horses. They all sound awesome! I love cats and dogs! I have four cats and a dog so I have a partiality to them. Thanks so much!**

 **Ok today they will be reacting to dance moves that I have chosen that are trendy or viral or at least used to be. This was recommended by Smiles, but I have changed some of the moves to dance that I actually know so sorry! Anyways be ready for human music and trends and food next!**

Keefe walked into the room. "Hey people! Guess what I just got today? A new react! It's to…"

Dex interrupted. "Let me guess. Something super nerdy and dorky but sounds cool to Keefe because in reality he is a nerd though he doesn't want to admit it?"

Keefe sighed. "That was a good try. Really." The sarcasm was emanating off of him. "Anyways, I was on some of my favorite social medias and I saw this hip new move! It's called a dab, or something or other. Can you help me, Sophie?"

Sophie looked at Keefe. "I never learned how to dab. It probably became more popular after I left. Maybe we can check online." Sophie grabbed her phone and quickly brought up a vieo tutorial on YouTube. "Oh, it's incredibly easy. Just lean a little." Keefe obliged. "Now bring your right arm up to your forehead or nose." Keefe pretended to hit himself and wince, and Sophie couldn't help but laugh. "Now bring your left arm out and point it to the sky." Keefe obeyed. Sophie laughed at Keefe's pose. He had brought the wrong arm to the nose and he was leaning the wrong way. "It says here that you can do a one-armed dab by just bringing your arm to your nose really quickly. There are lots of other variations, too."

Keefe said, "This is so groovy!"

Sophie groaned. "Where did you learn that word?"

Keefe said, "Instafam. Or whatever. I was checking something called 'The Brady Bunch Memoir' and it sounded amazing."

Sophie said, "It's Instagram and I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as 'The Brady Bunch Memoir'."

Keefe nodded. "Yes there is. How else do you think I learned this awesome new word, groovy?"

Sophie sighed. "I really don't know. But it's really old and it isn't cool anymore. Right now, it's 'sick' or 'lit'."

Keefe smiled. "Why would someone say 'sick' when you are trying to say something is awesome?"

Sophie looked at Keefe. "Why do you have to ask the most impossible to answer questions? I don't know! Ask the person who started the trend!"

Keefe grinned. "Can I actually find the person?"

Sophie said, "I'm pretty sure he lives in the Forbidden Cities, so…"

Dex perked up. "Hey guys, I'm still here, remember? Anyways, I can totally find a way to search for the person who started—"

Sophie glared at Dex. "Really? Why are you egging someone like Keefe on? And why are we even talking about this?"

Fitz walked in with Biana trailing behind him. "Sophie, there's a dance called the whip or something like that and it looks so lit." Sophie applauded silently for Fitz's choice of words. Of course he would know that, and not Keefe. Sophie laughed to herself. Groovy?

Biana cut in. "Yeah, it looks so awesome! It's a Sencen move all the way." Keefe looked up.

"Ok, Vacker boy, show me how it's done!"

Fitz looked at his new iPhone. Sophie couldn't help but laugh at his rose gold phone. He looked cool with it though. Really. "Ok, Keefe. You first tilt your head to the right." Keefe did so. "Now you take your right arm and flip your wrist out towards the right." Keefe tried, but he ended up completely wrong. Sophie knew this move, but she didn't bother correcting him. Maybe she could take a picture of his final pose and post it to Instagram! Maybe. "Now you bring your left foot up." Keefe tried but fell. He had terrible balance. "Now you bring your left foot down while turning your wrist to the left and tilting your head to the left, which should be the opposite way from what you have now."

Keefe tried and fell. "What? This is impossible!" By now, Biana and Sophie were laughing so hard, and Dex was rolling on the floor. Fitz's cheeks were red in an attempt to support his friend. Finally, he burst out laughing so hard. It was a deep, throaty laugh that Sophie couldn't help but admire.

"Ok, guys. Let's react." Sophie looked at Keefe.

"I hate it! Even the ceremony dancing at Foxfire is better than this!" Sophie disagreed. She hated wearing those costumes and staying in rhythm? Never going to happen.

Dex laughed. "I think it's hilarious!" He looked at Keefe and cracked up again. Keefe muttered, "I'd like to see you try."

Fitz said, "I agree with Dex. It's definitely funny to watch."

Biana said, "I think it's a little cute." Sophie looked at her. "To watch, I mean."

Biana blushed.

 **So that is it! I am planning to react to music next so please review and comment your favorite music from today! Not something old or anything, please.**

 **Please review and give recommendations! Thank you so much!**


	4. Music React!

**Hey guys! Today I will have the Keeper team react to some trending music. I just went to the top 100 music site and picked off songs towards the top. I might do a part two if I forget to put some of your guy's music recommendations, but I will try my best to pick songs that everyone will know. They will all be pop, by the way. I'm not including rap, unless it's a song with a rap feature, such as "Don't Wanna Know" by Maroon 5.**

 **Anyways, review response.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Haha, stupid boys do that in my school too. That is basically where I learned it from. I never say it though, because that would just look weird coming out of my mouth. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Smiles: Yeah, Keefe sucks at dancing, right? Ha, kids refer to class as "lit"? Sounds interesting...I better not bring that up to any boys though. Lol. Yes, I will be doing human foods next. I have a list of recommendations from you guys :) I will also do one on clothes and maybe bacon. Maybe. :)**

 **Guest: Sorry, I'm not a big fan of Sabrina Carpenter, but maybe if I listen to her music in the future I will add it to a part two of this chapter :) Thanks for recommending!**

 **Guest: Maybe! "Into the Woods" is something I've seen once and I barely remember it, but I'll try :)**

 **KOTLC 1 FAN: This is a response to all three reviews. Thanks! I actually got the idea from TEAM SOPHIE, so give her all the credit! Thanks for reading Sophitz Forever! You pronounce my name exactly how it's spelled. Just rhyme it with Elena. I will definitely be doing a Sophitz chapter sometime in the near future.**

 **So here, guys, is the list of future reacts!**

 **Trends**

 **Human Food**

 **Human Clothes**

 **Into the Woods**

 **Bacon**

 **Sophitz**

 **Keefiana**

 **Maybe even SOPHITZ FOREVER?**

 **Shannon Messenger herself**

 **Roasts and comebacks**

 **Different languages**

 **So here is the react to human music, possibly part 1!**

Keefe walked in. "Guys? New react!"

Dex grumbled, "Why are you always the one to find the new reacts?"

Keefe smiled. "Because I actually look for them. Anyways, it something the humans call 'pop'. Is it food?"

Sophie smiled. "Keefe, that would be popcorn."

Keefe looked at her. "Sounds yummy." He held up his phone. "So I was browsing around on and I saw this like ad that went to this like top 100 songs website or something or other and it looked so lit."

Keefe had finally understood the word 'lit'. The problem was, he used it for _everything_.

"So I was like, we totally these lit songs and react!" Keefe smirked. "There are really strange songs. Like really." Sophie blushed.

"Humans have good music, you know. I don't know what you've been listening to, but they have amazing music!"

Keefe opened the website. "I learned how to bookmark it onto my phone because apparently the songs change every week!" Keefe smiled. "I love it so much!"

Dex said, "What a dork!"

Fitz and Biana walked in and groaned. "Is it another react from Keefe?"

Sophie nodded. Fitz and Biana sighed and sat down.

Sophie said, "Ok, Keefe, I will be picking the music, ok?" Each song had a ten second sample by it that you could listen to. Sophie scrolled down, and stopped at Song #5. "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" by Zayn and Taylor Swift. She pressed play. Zayn's voice played out of the phone with Taylor's voice in the background. "Some people put two singers in a song. They're called features. One person does most the singing, but another person has a part. Normally they use features to make more money by putting an extremely famous or popular person in. In the human world, I'm pretty sure basically everyone knows Taylor Swift. There are mixed feelings about her."

Keefe said, "This song is lit!"

Fitz sighed. "Keefe, please stop saying that word!"

Keefe looked innocent. "What, song?"

Fitz groaned and Sophie shared his pain. "I think it's okay. The singing is a little weird and I don't know..it's great, I guess."

Sophie said, "I like this song. It's really catchy."

Dex said, "I have to say it. It sounds so computerized. I hate it." Sophie groaned. Only Dex would say something like that.

Biana said, "I like it! The girl sounds amazing!"

Sophie said, "Ok, new song! This one is number 13 on the charts. It's called 'Paris' by the Chainsmokers." Sophie played it and everyone listened in. "They have had so many hit songs. 'Closer', 'Roses', and 'Don't Let Me Down', just to name a few."

Fitz said, "I like the beat. I hate to say this, but it's lit."

Sophie sighed. He was learning too much from Keefe. "I think it's cool. Not like their past songs."

Dex said, "This song is more computerized than the last one, but it has a good beat to it. Four out of five."

Biana said, "I think this song is pretty catchy, but I don't like the beat to it."

Keefe butted in. "I think it's awesome. Are you happy Fitzy boy? I didn't use the word."

Fitz smiled. "I know, thanks a lot!"

Sophie said, "Last song. This one is called 'Scars to Your Beautiful' by Alessia Cara and it is number 10." They listened to it. Personally, Sophie loved this song because it had a good message.

Fitz said, "Too girly. Not my type of song. But it has a good beat to it."

Biana said, "I don't agree with her. Beauty means everything! I can't live without my makeup!"

Sophie sighed. Biana did not get the song at all.

Keefe said, "I kind of agree with Biana about the looks thing. I need THE HAIR and THE FACE." Since when was that a thing?

Sophie said, "I like the message behind it. She's a good singer."

Dex said, "Yeah, it's a good song. She has a nice voice."

Sophie looked at them. "Ok, end of the react!"

 **So that was it! I picked some of my favorite songs from the charts and incorporated them in. Please recommend more so I can do a part 2! Please review and recommend!**


	5. Food React!

**Hey guys! So here is the next react. I know I said I was going to do trends, but I'm not really up to date, so please post some trends at your school, at work, or on social media that you follow! For now, I am going to do food.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: THANKS FOR BEING MY REVIEWER. YOU ARE THE BEST! Maybe I will do musical songs. Some Les Miz, maybe?**

 **Ok, that was the least reviews I have ever gotten and I feel sad. But I will continue this story until I run out of ideas. Also, please stay tuned for some Sophitz Forever later on!**

Sophie opened the kitchen door. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

Keefe was in the kitchen, wearing an apron and frying something. "Oh, it's a new react. Human food! I got some recipes and now I am trying my best to cook this stuff! This one is called French Dyes. Or something like that. Do I get to make them purple?"

Sophie groaned. "It's called French Fries, and not they are not going to be colored. Do you even have potatoes? This is a terrible idea! We don't have the food!"

Keefe smirked. "Well, if you don't like my food, you can always go to the Forbidden Cities and pick some up for us!" Sophie sighed.

"It sounds awesome except that it is ILLEGAL, Keefe. I am not breaking the law again."

Keefe looked at Sophie and gave her the puppy eyes. "Pretty please? I'll even go with you!"

Sophie looked at Keefe. "No, you cannot go with me. You would 100% ruin the disguise. But I guess if I can convince Fitz to come, as he's already been there before...maybe."

Keefe grinned. "I'm going to try to not be hurt by that statement. Of course I wouldn't ruin the disguise! And I can't believe you're taking Wonderboy over me. But as long as you're going...ok!"

Keefe was never hurt by anything. God. Sophie sighed. "I'll go call Fitz." She debated on whether using her Imparter or her cell phone would be better. Finally, she decided Imparter as it was Keefe who was always on his phone, not Fitz.

Fitz agreed to go with Sophie, despite his inner arguments. Three hours later, Sophie and Fitz glittered back into the front yard. Keefe came running out! "IT SMELLS AMAZING!" He yelled it to the whole world. "HUMAN FOOD RULES!" Sophie groaned. Who knew how much trouble Keefe could be getting them in at this very moment?

Fitz looked at Keefe. "We got everything vegetarian."

Keefe grabbed the food and walked into the dining room, and proceeded to lay everything out. "Fitz, go call Biana and Dex to come over! On second thought, do we need Dex?"

Sophie nodded to Fitz who smiled and left the room. Keefe was looking at everything.

Sophie came over. "Those are French Fries, Keefe! And this is what we call sushi. We only got the vegetarian rolls, so that is Futomaki and avocado and cucumber rolls. And this is a veggie burger. And we also have pasta, without meatballs. Oh, and we brought ice cream. It's for dessert." Keefe eyed the ice cream hungrily. Sophie picked it up and brought it to the fridge.

Finally, everyone was here. By now, Keefe's stomach was grumbling very loudly and even Sophie was getting a little hungry. She hadn't had human food in years!

Sophie said, "Ok, one at a time. Everyone take a fry." She had already explained what everything was to Dex and Biana. Everyone took a french fry and ate it. Keefe wolfed his down and grabbed another one, while Dex was still on his first, and Biana was delicately eating it. Sophie was also on her second and Fitz was a close third.

"So, what do you think? I think they taste amazing!" Sophie actually was sincere.

Dex smiled. "They're ok. They have too much grease on them, though."

Biana agreed with Dex. "They aren't good for a lady's fingers." Sophie cracked a smile at that.

Keefe said, "They rock!" He was definitely on his tenth one by now.

Fitz said, "I like them." Sophie waited for more, but nothing came.

They tried the sushi next. Everyone was unanimous: it was the best.

The burgers were next. Biana hated the look of it but found the taste good, while Keefe was the opposite way around. Sophie would have preferred a normal burger, but she liked it and Fitz and Dex agreed: perfect.

The pasta was definitely Biana's favorite. She must have eaten about three bowls of it before Sophie told everyone it was time for dessert. Keefe disliked the pasta and Fitz agreed. Dex liked it well enough.

Ice cream was definitely the best part of the day. There wasn't a single complaint about it.

 **So that was it! Sorry for such a bad chapter but I'm in a rush. Thanks and please review and recommend!**


	6. Clothes React!

**Hey guys! Here is another react, this time to human clothes. I will try to do ordinary clothes and also some very popular designer brands for kids and adults. I think that this is going to be so fun! Thank you to Smiles for recommending this to me! Please recommend more, viewers! You will get a shoutout and see your recommendation on this story ASAP!**

 **Review Responses:**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thanks so much for reviewing again! I would love some new recommendations from you! I will try to do musicals in the future, so if you see it, thanks again!**

 **Guest: Ha, Sokeefe chapter was definitely my favorite, despite my being a dieheart Sophitz lover.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

 **Warning: lots of flirting and romance in this chapter in a way**

Biana walked into the living room, where Sophie was sitting, reading a book and trying to ignore Iggy. "Soph, guess what?" Sophie looked up. Biana's eyes were lit up and her mouth was in a wide smile. Sophie had an inkling of an idea of where Biana was leading to. Sophie said, "What?"

Biana said, "There's a new react! It's from one of my Instagram friends. She sent a bunch of pictures for us to react to! And guess what, she also sent some real life material to us for us to actually use!" Sophie looked at Biana, still confused.

"What are you talking about, Biana?" Sophie asked wearily.

Biana sighed. "My Insta friend sent HUMAN CLOTHES here! And I finally received them and we can try them on and everything! We just need to call the boys...whatever for now. The clothes look so cool! There are so many colors and sizes and types…" Sophie groaned inwardly. When Biana was in her clothes rant, there was no getting her out of it until she decided she was done.

Sophie walked up to her room, ignoring Biana. Biana, not caring about having no listeners, could still be heard from downstairs. Sophie felt as if she was talking to herself about clothes that no one in this world knew about or would approve of. Sophie grabbed her cell phone and called Keefe first.

Keefe picked up on the first ring. "I can't believe it, Foster! You made me die in ! What is so important that you have to call me now?"

Sophie sighed. She almost didn't want to tell Keefe. "New react. It's to human clothes. Yes, we actually have it, and yes, you can try it on, so get over here as fast as you can before I explode from hearing Biana squeal!"

Sophie could almost hear Keefe grinning. "Sure thing, Foster. Get ready for some hot models today!" Sophie didn't know what he meant by that. She hung up and called Dex.

"Hello?"

"Dex? Can you come over? We have a new react to human clothes."

Dex waited a moment. "Yup, just checked my schedule. Nothing to do today. I will be there as soon as possible!"

Sophie hung up. She grabbed her Imparter. Fitz was almost never on his phone. Besides, she wanted to actually see his face when she talked to him. She called and he picked up.

"Hey, Sophie. What's up?" Sophie sighed inwardly. So casual and friendly. Nothing more. But that cute accent was even more noticeable today and his hair wasn't combed and it was literally hot and...What the heck was she thinking?

"Not much, it's just that your sister is killing me. We have a new react to human clothes, so how fast can you get here?"

"As fast as you need me to, Sophie." Fitz smiled, but Sophie knew it was nothing personal. He hung up and his face disappeared. Sophie sighed and walked back downstairs, where Biana was STILL talking.

"And this one has so much pearls and jewels, and oooh look at this! The fabric is so soft and nice and comfortable! I also like this skirt. I think it would show off my hips. Ooh and these whatever these are called look so cool! Oh and—"

Sophie cut Biana off as she picked up a pair of tuxedo pants. "Biana, those are for men. Or boys." Biana looked defeated but threw them back in a pile that was towering. Sophie saw everything.

Finally, the boys arrived. Everyone got settled and Sophie handed everyone a piece of clothing. First, everyone was going to try on jeans. Sophie grabbed skinny jeans because they were her favorite, Biana went with super skinny and designer, and who knows about the boys? They all came out. Sophie had thrown off her cape because...cape+jeans=blech especially in front of cute guys who were all going to be looking at her just not her especially. Sophie ran back downstairs and everyone compared styles.

Jeans was definitely Keefe's thing. Sophie hated to admit it, but Keefe looked HOT in it. Like wicked. Biana was almost drooling at the sight and even Sophie wanted to give one of those girly romantic sighs at Keefe.

Biana laughed at Fitz in jeans. His were way too small and no offense, even Sophie had to admit he looked terrible with them on. Fitz blushed and awkwardly walked upstairs to change.

Biana looked amazing in skinny jeans and they definitely fit. She looked angelic with them, but Keefe could only notice Sophie, despite Sophie's protests and Biana's silent cries. Sophie honestly liked jeans, but she wasn't sure if she looked good in them.

Dex in jeans was all right. He blended in like every other teenage boy now. He liked them. He thought that they were comfortable.

Sophie grabbed a new clothing item. She had the boys wait downstairs as she and Biana ran upstairs and changed into dresses. Sophie's was long and flowy and had a white lace hem. It was red. Biana was wearing a purple mini dress that was AMAZING on her. They ran downstairs one by one.

Sophie went first. At the sight of her, Keefe whistled loudly and Dex breathed "Wow". Even Fitz couldn't take his eyes of her, which was unusual but nice at the same time. Sophie felt her cheeks turn red but she continued her walk.

Biana was next. Keefe also whistled, though not as loudly. Dex smiled and Fitz said, "Good job, little sis." which was weird but also okay in the situation.

Sophie and Biana went back up to change. Last item for the girls and last item for the boys. Lululemon leggings with Brandy Melville crop tops and khakis with vineyard vines shirts.

Sophie hated crop tops. She knew that they looked terrible on her, but she put one on nevertheless. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. And the leggings? They were amazing.

Biana rocked everything. When the girls came downstairs, they got almost as big reactions as the dresses, except Dex was howling in laughter at the sight of Sophie in a crop top.

Fitz looked nice in Vineyard Vines. They accented his muscles and the white went well with his hair. The khakis...not so much.

Dex looked better in khakis. They were his style, but the Vineyard Vines was just forced.

Keefe looked good in everything. Nothing more to say about that.

 **Sorry for all of the Sophitz and Sokeefe in this chapter! Honestly, I tried to make it fair but Sophitz was definitely dominant. I think that this is definitely my favorite chapter!**

 **I am so sorry. I will not be updating Sophitz Forever until tomorrow or the day after. I know I said I would yesterday but too many things came up and you know...I just don't have the time.**

 **Honestly, this took me forever, but I think it is one of my best chapters! Thanks so much and please review and recommend!**


	7. Sophitz React!

**I know, I know, this has taken me forever! I really am excited about this chapter, but I hope that it turns out to be equal to the Sokeefe chapter because I don't want people to hate on me. I ship Sophitz as most of you know, but I did do a Sokeefe chapter first…**

 **Thanks so much to KOTLC 1 Fan and a guest for recommending Sophitz, though I was totally going to do it anyways sometime!**

 **Stay tuned for Sophitz Forever after this!**

 **Review Reponses:**

 **Guest: Yay! Glad to hear you liked the Sokeefe chapter! Hopefully, you will enjoy this too!**

 **Springgirl: Yay, I also love the Chainsmokers and I couldn't not include them! I also love "I Don't Want to Live Forever" after much debating as to how I feel about it.**

 **iDragonSpyro: Maybe, but Sophitz Forever is totally Sophitz confirmed so you should totally check it out! (Just check my profile)..:)**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Glad to hear it wasn't cringey at all! Thanks so much!**

 **Now stay tuned!**

Keefe giggled. Sophie turned to look at him. Biana was staring at him strangely and Biana totally matched Sophie's confusion. Keefe never giggled. It wasn't him.

Keefe looked at the girls. He giggled more. It was a lot louder. Fitz and Dex walked in. "What is up with the Keefe giggling?" Dex asked.

Sophie and Biana shrugged. Sophie sighed. "Probably another stupid react. Maybe he finally discovered hoverboards or something."

Keefe perked up and stopped giggling for a second. "What are those?"

Sophie groaned. "Never mind. What's with the giggling?"

Biana nodded. Keefe looked at everyone. "Foster totally got it! It's a new react. But it isn't to what she said." He giggled again and everyone yelled. "Ok, ok. We are reacting to…" He paused for effect and Fitz grappled him. "Fine. We are reacting to something that I find amusing but actually hate in real life. This is terrible. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? Fine, fine. SOPHITZ REACT."

Fitz let go of Keefe.

Sophie blushed. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?"

Keefe looked at his phone. "Honestly, we were a lot better looking together. Two awesome people...but if I had to tell the truth, you guys are a lot more viral on Instaham."

Sophie grabbed her phone. She groaned. Nine hundred and eighty seven posts of her with Fitz. And wait. How did they get a picture of them KISSING and liking it? The picture honestly said "liking it". How did this happen?

Fitz looked at Sophie. "Honestly, I kind of like it. I like you, Sophie." Sophie's knees buckled and she felt like she was going to die. Until Fitz added, "As a friend, of course. This isn't real, right?"

Sophie died.

Fitz said, "But honestly, the Insta fame is amazing."

Sophie groaned. He only wanted her for INSTAGRAM FAME?

Dex puked. Actually. "This is terrible. When is there going to be a Dophie ship?"

Sophie looked at him. "What?"

Dex blushed. "Well...everyone else is getting their turn and what about me?"

Sophie said, "Dex, you're my best friend, not my boyfriend. Sorry about that. I'm so sorry! I thought you knew. And where did you get the Dophie name?"

Dex blushed even more. "I've been thinking a little bit about it.."

FITZ POV

Why couldn't I just tell Sophie she was awesome and that if she wanted and would agree, we would look so good together. At least, I think so. I mean, Sophie is beautiful. Her blond hair and those beautiful brown eyes. I loved her since I first saw her. But I can't bring up the nerve to tell her. And she is so oblivious. I mean, she can't even see Keefe's crush on her, and he makes it OBVIOUS. How do I have a choice? I'm not a Keefe. Seriously.

Biana wants me to date her. She told me once, in a very awkward conversation about asking Sophie out. Keefe asked her out once, but got totally rejected.

What do I do?

SOPHIE POV

Fitz sucks. If he would just ask me out, I would totally go out with him! WHY?

"Ok, guys, react!"

Dex: "MY LIFE SUCKS. DOPHIE!"

Keefe looked at him. "This is not good, what happened to Sokeefe?"

Fitz said, "I like it." And he left it at that.

Sophie said, "Honestly, this is better than Sokeefe." And she left it at that.

Biana answered, "I love it! You are awesome and—"

"Nope! Shut up!" Fitz cut in.

 **That's it! Please review and recommend.**

 **I like the idea of multiple POVs and I might create a new story of Sophitz Forever in Fitz's POV. After I finish Sophitz Forever. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT. Also, I might use that passage I wrote in this chapter of the Sophie and Fitz POVs for Sophitz Forever so if it seems familiar, don't worry. I didn't copy.**

 **Thanks so much!**


	8. Language React!

**Today is going to be a short chapter since it is so late and I have a ton of other stuff to do. I can't get to Sophitz Forever tonight, but I will try to tomorrow!** **Jencupcakes: Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry about everything. I hate it when teachers say we have to redo something especially when it is their fault. I am so glad to see that you find solace in reading my story. I am literally honored.** **I need some computer game or mobile game recommendations! I want to start a game react series :)** **  
Here we go!** Sophie walked in. "Guys, we haven't done a react in a long time." Everyone looked up. Sophie was standing there in the doorway. "I have a great one from the human world." Keefe looked up. "Sure, okay. Let's do it! What is it?" Sophie smiled. "Human languages." Keefe looked confused. "But how will we understand them?" Then he looked at Sophie's duh face. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were a Polyglot, Foster. You have so many abilities I can't keep track anymore." Sophie blushed, modest as always. Sophie spoke up. "It doesn't matter if you understand them or not, anyways. I mean, we can still just listen. I have my phone with a collection of language samples I downloaded from the Internet. You guys want to do this now?" Biana walked over and sat next to Sophie. "Sure, it sounds interesting. I wonder what the Enlightened Language sounds like to normal humans." Sophie looked at Biana. "I bet it sounds just like human languages will sound to you." Biana said, "Yeah, that makes sense." She waited for Fitz and Dex to join them on the carpet. They sat around a glass table that had a bowl with sand and flowers in it. Elves had a weird sense of decoration in Sophie's opinion. But she didn't touch it, and forced Keefe to stop as well. Sophie took a breath. "So the first language is called 'English'. This is what many Americans speak. America is where I was from and we spoke English. English is a very popular language." She opened up the download. Keefe waited impatiently as it buffered and tapped his foot. Sophie silenced him with a look and it was quiet in the room until Keefe started drumming his knuckles. Fitz said, "Man, be patient!" Keefe whined, "I can't! Is it going to take this long for everything?" Sophie looked at her phone. "I don't know. I think I lost connection…" Dex ran over to help. A few minutes later, the English excerpt started to play. "English is a common language on planet Earth. It is spoken by many people…" A woman with a voice as robotic as Siri **(A/N OOOOH nice idea for a react!)** read the message. Keefe spoke up. "I can't understand any of this, but this lady sounds hot!" Sophie facepalmed and Dex groaned. Fitz had the decency to blush. Keefe looked around. "What?" Clueless. Literally. Sophie translated the message. Then they reacted. Fitz: "I liked it but it seemed stilted. I remember hearing it a lot when I was looking for you in the Forbidden Cities. It was pretty popular." Dex said, "I liked it. The voice was monotone but it sounded like the language could be used very expressively!" Keefe shouted, "It's amazing!" Biana said, "It wasn't very pretty. Some of it sounded really weird." Sophie agreed with Biana. "Ok, the next language is French." They listened. Keefe and Fitz hated how it sounded and Dex and Biana thought it was pretty and flowy. Sophie also agreed with them. Italian was next and Biana liked it. Keefe and Fitz thought it sounded very 'modern', whatever that meant, and Dex liked all of the different sounds one letter could make. Mandarin was the fourth language reacted to. The boys liked how it sounded really complex, but Biana disliked how hard it seemed. Lastly, they reacted to Spanish. Keefe liked it. He told Sophie he wanted to learn it and that had made her laugh out loud. Fitz disliked it but didn't hate it. Dex didn't like the language as a whole and Biana agreed. **End of chapter. I will edit this chapter in the future and make it a lot better. I know it's super short so sorry! Please review and recommend!**


	9. Siri React!

**Hey guys! Quick chapter today as I only have 15 minutes…**

 **Review responses:**

 **Jencupcakes: I'm sorry about your day. Aww, I love cats! I also have an accented Siri, though it's British instead.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Ha, I know. Even in the real books, they are so oblivious. And strangely and no offense, stupid.**

 **Smiles: Thanks! I know, the Sophitz react kind of sucked for me...I will try to update and use your ideas as well!**

 **OK here we go!**

Sophie groaned. "Guys, this is a new react. Bring your phones." She hung up her Imparter and waited impatiently for her friends to arrive.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in Sophie's living room. They all were carrying their phones in their hands.

"I am going to be introducing you to something that I know will be a bad idea, but is something that was suggested by an Instagram friend. This is called Siri. It's a part of your phone and she can do a lot for you. Hold down your home buttons." Everyone did. The robotic voice of Siri filled the room. "Ok, now press the microphone and ask her a question or just start a conversation. You can ask her anything, but that doesn't always mean she'll answer. Siri is the most annoying person ever, by the way. Well, robot." **(A/N I HATE SIRI MOST OF THE TIME I YELL SO MUCH AND I AM KNOWN FOR BEING A SIRI HATER, but she is helpful for certain stuff.)**

Keefe said to Siri, "How old are you?" Sophie thought _What a way to start a conversation._ Smooth, Keefe, smooth.

Siri responded, "I'm old enough to be your assistant." Sophie laughed at Keefe's angry expression.

"What? Anyone can be my assistant."

"I'm not sure I understand." Siri responded robotically. Sophie tried not to laugh at Keefe's face.

"Have fun with that!" Sophie laughed.

Dex said, "What are you made of? How does your tech work?"

Siri answered, "Looking...I found this on the web for 'What are you made of and how does your tech work.'" Dex looked confused as he hadn't gotten a straight answer.

Dex replied, "I am asking you."

Siri: "Who, me?"

Dex was almost as angry as Keefe.

Fitz said, "Sing a song for me."

"You know I can't sing, Fitz." Fitz looked surprised.

"How does she know my name?"

Sophie said, "The settings for Siri automatically saves your name." Fitz looked confused but turned back to his phone.

"Sing."

"I can't sing."

"Sing for me now or else." Fitz cursed under his breath when Siri said, "I'd rather not."

"Sing now!" Siri gave in and sang the most monotone "If I Only Had a Brain" song ever. **(A/N this actually works; I use it to crack me up).** Fitz looked a little happier.

Biana said, "What outfit should I wear today?"

"Interesting question, Biana."

Siri brought up the weather. Biana had no idea how that had happened and almost chucked her phone across the room. Finally, Siri brought up a list of Google web pages on how to pick a perfect outfit. Biana was happy and she thanked Siri.

Keefe was still yelling. "What can you do? Are you married? Do you know you're not real? What's your IQ?"

Siri said, "It seems the whole world is concerned about my relationships. It's very sweet." Keefe died.

"What's your iQ?"

Siri was not responding until she said, "I would rather talk about your calendar and dinner plans, Malayna.

Sophie changed the subject. "Guys, you can change the voice in the settings." At once, everyone tried, but only Dex could do it. Sophie and Dex went to go help.

At the end, everyone was either angry or happy with Siri.

Biana said, "She's amazing! So helpful to me!"

Fitz said, "Terrible. She can't even sing!"

Keefe couldn't say anything, he was so angry.

Sophie laughed. "I like Siri most of the time, but sometimes, as we can see from Keefe, she can really get on your nerves and she is so annoying!"

 **That's it! I will totally update this and edit it and please review and recommend!**


	10. Sophitz Forever (the story) React!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! I plan to update Sophitz Forever after I finish this chapter, which is a react to Sophitz Forever! (Sorry, I have no other ideas).**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest: I am so glad to hear that people find this story funny!**

 **Oceanswan: Same goes to you! I am glad to hear that you find this actually amusing enough to laugh.**

 **Here we go! (Short chapter so I can do a better chapter of SF).**

Keefe groaned. "I just got a ping."

Biana looked at Keefe. "What's a ping?"

Keefe said, "It's when my iPhone makes this weird 'ping' noise. It normally means that I have a new notification."

Biana said, "Oh. Well? What's the ping for?"

Keefe said. "That's why I groaned. It's on a new react from someone named 'malaynamonkey2004'." He pronounced it dead awful. **(A/N It rhymes with Elena).** "Anyways, she recommended a new react on her own story. On something called ' '. No idea. Anyways…" Keefe opened the link attached to the email. "Ok. Here we go. Biana, go get everyone over here."

Biana looked slightly put out at the thought of not being alone with Keefe anymore, but she ran upstairs, where everyone else was at. "Guys! New react! By the looks of it, Keefe hates it. I wonder what it is…" Everyone perked up and followed Biana back downstairs.

"Okay, we are all here, Keefe. Show us!"

Keefe held up a hand. "Wait! Be patient, young one." Biana blushed and looked miffed. **(A/N I saw that in an old book. Not sure if it is used anymore.)** "I am going to send the link to you guys via messaging, so just wait. Oh, and go get your phones." Everyone sighed and most of them ran back upstairs to retrieve their phones.

After a while, everyone got a ping on their phones as well. Sophie looked at it and copied Keefe's groan. Fitz blushed. Biana was smiling. Dex was angry. Keefe was sad and hurt.

"'Sophitz Forever'? What is this? Some new fad?" Sophie was angry, but she tried to stay composed and keep her emotions in check.

Fitz was blushing. "I thought we already did a Sophitz react." Keefe sighed.

"Guys, this is a story ALL ABOUT IT."

"Let's read it, then!" Was Biana the only one happy about this?

About two to three hours later, everyone was done. "Well, I'm following, and favoriting!" Biana clicked it and posted a review. "That was amazing! The best thing is, it isn't even done yet!"

Keefe said, "I liked the Sokeefe-y moments in there the most. So real. So perfect." Sophie groaned.

"Don't get any ideas, Keefe." Keefe put his hands up in the air and looked nonchalant.

Fitz said, "I liked it, I guess. But it was kind of annoying. Never going to happen. It wasn't realistic. I have to admit, I kind of agree with Keefe." Keefe smiled while Sophie tried to look happy when she was dying inside. Why would he say something like that?

Sophie said, "I guess it was okay. I mean, it wasn't that embarrassing. I guess."

Then Dex spoke up. "It was terrible! I was barely in the story! Guys, I am Sophie's BEST FRIEND."

"You'll always BE Sophie's best friend," Keefe whispered under his breath. "Nothing more."

 **Sorry for the length! I know it was short but I am working on some other stuff too! Thanks and please review and recommend!**


	11. malaynamonkey2004 React!

**Hey guys! So I have no new ideas and you guys haven't been recommending any! :( So I decided to do a react to...me! I know, I'm weird, no need to rub it in. I plan on reacting to Tiana, Keefiana, and other ships pretty soon, but I don't want to overdo it so…**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Smiles: I'm terrible at comebacks in real life, but I always think they're good until I get those odd looks...Keefe seems to be awesome at them!**

 **Sillylilly765: Thanks! I actually have no idea why that happened, but I'm glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Here we go! Short chapter today but I will edit tomorrow/later on.**

"Finally! I am the first to start a react!" Biana burst into Sophie's room excitedly. "Come down now and please go get everyone else while you're at it!"

Sophie groaned and put down her phone, where she had been playing a very competitive game of Crossy Road, weirdly. She rolled off her bed and opened the guest room where the boys were probably plotting something against Sophie and Biana.

"Guys, Biana has a new react, so come down to the living room." A chorus of groans filled the room.

"I'm sick of reacting," Keefe whined. Sophie gave him a look and he winked.

"Same. We need a break." Dex agreed.

Sophie sighed. "I'm not 100% into it either, but Biana has never hosted one, so please, let's just go down for her. I mean, she's been looking forward to this for so long!" Biana had, but she never could find anything interesting to share.

As everyone tumbled into the living room, Biana's face lit up more and more.

"Ok, so you know how we reacted to that story, _Sophitz Forever_ the other day?" Biana started.

Keefe groaned loudly. "More Sophitz? UGH." Dex nodded with him. Lately, Dex and Keefe were agreeing a lot about things.

Biana shook her head. "This isn't exactly Sophitz...sadly...though this is related in a way!"

Fitz blushed and Sophie sighed. Was this ever going to end? Not that she exactly wanted to, but you know...Fitz wanted it, right?

Biana continued, ignoring the groans and even grunts from everyone else. "So I was reading some more of it and then I accidentally clicked on the author. We are reacting to the author! She doesn't write all Sophitz, trust me. Though there is quite a lot…"

Everyone looked at Biana. "Ok, malaynamonkey2004. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but it has to be her name or something. Anyways, she is a writer and has something called blogs! That's cool!" Biana trailed off and turned to Sophie. "What are blogs?"

Sophie answered, "They are websites that people can update daily or as much as they want. They are generally about their life or something."

"Well, malaynamonkey2004 has blogs about books, which has a lot of keeper, and writing, and just some random ideas and topics! I like that one the best, though the book one is definitely the most popular. I think that's cool. Let's take a look."

Soon, everyone was looking at iRead, iWrite, and iRandom, and Keefe had found the Gameview link. Everyone was reading or skimming, and the room was quiet. Finally, Keefe broke the silence.

"They are so bright! It's hurting my eyes! Too many pinks and blues!"

Biana giggled. "I love it! All of the colors are so pretty!"

Sophie secretly agreed with Keefe, but nodded along with Biana.

Fitz said, "Well, they seem okay, but you know..Not my type of thing but I'm sure if it was, this would be awesome!"

Dex answered, "I could totally change a few things within the code to make this even better! I like the use of code though!" **(A/N Coding is so annoying!)**

Biana turned back to malaynamonkey2004's profile page on FanFiction. "She seems to be a writer, which is cool. I like her stories. I have no idea what _Pride and Prejudice_ is but is sounds interesting, judging from her story on it."

Dex sighed. "Let's just end this, Biana. I'm sorry, but I'm super tired." He yawned to prove his point.

Biana looked at the verge of tears. "I guess this wasn't a good react at all."

Sophie and Fitz cheered her up as best as they could. "No, it was awesome, Biana! We're just tired, you know?"

Biana smiled sadly.

 **So that's it! I mean, here it is! I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE MYSELF SEEM AWESOME OR BRAG ABOUT ME OR ANYTHING. IT'S JUST A REACT. I AM NOT SELF-CENTERED OR ANYTHING, OK?**

 **Please review and recommend!**

 ******Here are my blogs...** **.com**

 **...** **.com**

 **...** **.com**

 **They are also in my profile!******


	12. Crushes & Weird Things You Do React!

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this story in like forever, but I am going to try to more often. So right now, I am being super weird on YouTube and watching videos, and one of them was WHAT GIRLS DO WHEN THEY HAVE A CRUSH. Everything on it is so true…**

 **Anyways, I thought it would be cool for me to make the Keeper gang react to some of them, either from the video or from moi! By the way, Sierra Furtado is the YouTuber who inspired this, if you wanted to know…**

 **RR**

 **Sillylilly765: Yes, I do try to link them together because I don't want these to all seem like just one-shots. :D**

 **Guest: Thanks! You're awesome too :D**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Thanks so much!**

 **Smiles: Thanks so much for reviewing and recommending! I will try to have them react to the KOTLC books in the future ASAP :D**

 **Guest: Biana does try too hard, right?**

 **Guest: Schools, mirrors, cars, CDs, I LOVE YOU AND YOUR IDEAS :D**

 **OMG: Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, YES YES YES, NETFLIX IS SO GENIUS**

 **Keeperofolympus: Heroes of Olympus is a distant memory to me but I'll try :D**

 **Ellie: TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS:D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! Thanks for not ever hating… yes Sophitz!... Yes, Biana is a style freak :D… It's okay, you don't have to review on every chapter if you don't… yup, they can never agree… yes, Sophitz Forever is my other story and I think that it is something you would enjoy :D… THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE RECOMMENDATIONS! Love you!**

 **Person: Um, this is my story and who ever said it was in English? And yes, I do read it..**

 **HERE WE GO!**

Keefe whistled. "Foster, isn't this a little extreme?"

Sophie blushed. "Um, there was nothing else and I got a hundred requests for this on Instagram. I can't neglect my followers!"

Fitz sighed. "Well, let's get this over with."

Sophie swatted him. "Gosh, you don't have to be so negative."

"Sorry." Fitz grinned. Biana came over and giggled.

"Hey, this sounds fun! Let's get started!" Sophie sighed. Of course Biana would be on board with this idea. Well, it was nice to have someone actually interested.

Sophie stood up. "Before we start, I have a little surprise for you all…" She smiled widely when Keefe jumped up and yelled like a kindergartener, "Ooooh, surprise!"

Sophie walked over to the door of her bedroom and threw it open. "Guess who's come to join us today?"

Tam and Linh Song stepped out. "Hey guys," they chorused. After a big shout, greetings, hugs, and even some kisses, everyone finally settled down. Sophie explained what was going on to Tam and Linh and then they got started.

Sophie took out her phone. "Ok, this one is from my Insta friend Harley! She said, 'Girls always stalk them on social media.' Oh my gosh, so true!" Biana nodded along. Fitz looked at his phone.

"Is that why some random girls keep favoriting my posts from like four months ago?" Sophie tried to hide her jealousy as she nodded.

"Yup, sometimes the fingers accidentally double tap and then that's it."

Keefe said, "Ok, next one!"

Sophie looked at her phone. "This is from Merre. She said 'Girls can never finish their sentences around their crushes.' Yup…" She trailed off. Keefe looked at her.

"Ooh, Foster, who's the unlucky guy? Unless it's me, of course." Sophie blushed.

"Not telling."

"Party pooper."

"Shut up. Next one. Holly. 'When your crush watches your SnapChat and you try your best to take an awesome picture to send back since you know he's on.' I can't honestly say I've ever done this, but you know…" Linh smiled.

"Tam has done this… A LOT." Tam hit Linh but she dodged away.

Keefe smirked. "Bangs Boy, you've got a crush too? What is it with all of the secret crushes?"

Tam looked down, but Sophie couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed or angry.

"Moving on. Jemma. 'When they text you, and you have to take a screenshot of it, send it to all of your friends, and wait forever to get their opinion on what to send back.' **(A/N I've done this… way too much :D)**."

Keefe yelled, "Yup! Not telling who, though. If you guys can have your secrets, then I can have mine."

Dex mumbled, "I think I know who it is too.. BLONDE HAIR, and BROWN EYES, I wonder who?"

Sophie blushed. "Guys, we are supposed to be reacting, not talking about our own crushes!"

Fitz nodded. "Yeah."

"Next one. Sienne. Huh, nice name. 'When he says something and you over-analyze way too much.'" Sophie laughed. "Yup. He goes thanks so much, and I'm just like, 'is he happy, is he sarcastic, what is going on, was I actually helpful, should I do that again?'. Life is hard when you have a crush." Everyone nodded along and agreed, even Fitz…

"Last one. Karli. 'When you are talking to a friend and you just keep bringing up your crush whenever they start a new subject.' This is just too true."

"Yes!" Biana agreed. "Sophie knows this…"

Keefe smiled. "More secret crushes…"

Sophie shook her head. "Let's cut this short. Thanks!"

 **That's it! Please comment if they were relatable. Also, please recommend or review :D Thanks so much!**


	13. Emojis and Emoticons React!

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't been updating recently here and that is mostly because it is spring break and I'm just lazy :D Sadly, I'm not on vacation the whole week, so I'm a stay-at-home gal! I have updated most of my other stories this week, but I have been neglecting this one, mostly because I don't have any good ideas. You guys give awesome ideas but I don't know how to write them out! I will tr to get to them later on!**

 **Anyways, this react was inspired by Ellie, so thank you so much!**

 **RR:**

 **OMG: YES Netflix react would be amazing! Thanks so much for the idea! That would be hilarious!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yeah, I'm the type of person to tell** _ **everybody**_ **and then somehow the guy finds out and my opinion is: I don't really care. It's just a guy and if they know, so be it. It's the not the end of the world. I mean, I accidentally told a guy I've liked him before, and it didn't really bother me (or him), so… my friends are the type of people to tell though :D Awww, that's so sad! My sister wouldn't blackmail me, I don't think :) This is me on social media (if my parents would just let me get one!): Follow a bunch of people, guys and girls, and then follow your crush and it looks normal since you've already followed a bunch of other guys. This is how we do it at my school. Is that how you guys do it at yours? Haha, I talk to mine all the time and it might be kind of obvious but I don't think he knows… oh no. Thanks so much for taking the time to leave such an honest and nice review… again!**

 **Guest: Yes, I tried to make it as funny as I could. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Smiles: Yeah, I found them so true too! Everything on there was stuff that was so relatable (I don't think that's a word since Google Docs says it isn't but oh well) and it was so funny! Ha, my friend is in the same boat as you! She's just like I can't help it! I can understand though :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Ellie: This is to both of your reviews :D Yes, Tam and Linh were definitely an awesome addition and thanks for suggesting it! Yes, I always laugh when reading other FanFiction and my dad and sis are like "she's gone crazy"... Yeah. Thanks for reviewing… twice!**

 **OK, so… shoutout for every five reviews… this is something new that I added and it's starting now!**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **PROJECTMOONLARK101!**

 **I know I put your name in CAPS but I couldn't help it :D Thank you so much for constantly reviewing and being an awesome reader! Your reviews always make me so happy!**

 **OK NOW ON WITH THE REACT**

Tam and Linh assembled the group. Tam yelled out, "Guys, new react!"

Footsteps were heard coming from _everywhere_. They were all at Fitz and Biana's house for a get-together, though Keefe insisted on calling it a 'playdate'. Everyone gathered in the Vacker's ginormous living room and sat on the sofas.

Linh took a breath. "Ok, so we thought that since we were new to this, we should suggest something. But we couldn't think of anything so we asked some fans on Instagram, which I thank Sophie for showing us how to use." Sophie smiled. "So a bunch of people suggested 'emojis' and 'emoticons' and after Googling it, thanks to Sophie as well, we found it was basically the same thing. So we wanted to share it with you guys."

Keefe whistled. "Wow, Linh, deep speech." Linh blushed and looked down.

Tam cleared his throat. "No hitting on my sister."

Keefe didn't even blush. "Who said I was hitting on her?"

"It was kind of obvious."

"Bangs Boy, you would _know_ when I am hitting on someone, and no offense to you Linh, I wasn't hitting on her at all. Was I?" He turned to the rest of the group.

Dex and Fitz said, "No, of course not." Man code probably.

Sophie and Biana said, "You kind of were, Keefe." Biana looked angry and Sophie miffed. Who knew what was going on?

Keefe put a hand over his heart. "You failed me, Foster!"

Sophie rolled her eyes.

Linh yelled, "Back to the react, guys!"

Everyone except Tam and Keefe nodded in agreement.

Linh cleared her throat. "First, the definition, for those of you who don't know. 'a small digital image or icon used to express an idea, emotion, etc., in electronic communication.' Yeah. So basically they are little images or icons used when you text or email someone, or on social media. They show your emotion when you're not face to face. Or when you're lazy and you don't want to type 'yay'."

Everyone except Sophie stared at Linh blankly.

She sighed. "Well, Google definition of an emoticon is 'a representation of a facial expression such as:-) (representing a smile), formed by various combinations of keyboard characters and used in electronic communications to convey the writer's feelings or intended tone.' But that's an emoticon which I think is different. Let me show you guys an example."

They gathered around the Mac that Fitz had forced his dad to buy. Linh typed in 'emoticons' and up showed a long list of websites. She clicked on the second link, "List of Emoticons- Wikipedia" or something like that. Up showed a _long_ list of emoticon examples.

"Woah!" Everyone chorused in that there were _so_ many.

"Which is your favorite guys?" Linh asked.

Keefe answered first. "XD. He looks so weird."

Biana spoke up. "It could be a girl. Sexist."

"How is that—"

"Never mind. Mine is the =). It looks so happy!" Biana chimed in.

Dex said, "I like the :P."

Sophie said, "Mine is the :). So sweet and simple and easy to understand."

Fitz nodded. "Personally, I agree with Sophie, but I also like the :D." **(A/N MY FAVE EVER AS YOU PROBABLY KNOW SINCE I USE IT SO MUCH :D)**

Tam said, "Well, my favorite is the :-. It looks sad, but also cute at the same time."

"Ok…" Everyone stared at Tam weirdly.

Linh said last. "I like the =]. It is so cute!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's move on to emojis now." Linh closed the tab and opened Google again.

"Wait, aren't they the same thing?" asked Fitz.

"That's what I thought but it turns out they are really different, though they mean mostly the same thing." Linh said.

"Oh."

Linh typed in 'emoji' and a long list of websites showed up again. She clicked on ' ' and up popped up a long list of pictures.

"These are emojis. As you can see, they are pictures or icons instead of keyboard characters. Emojis are cooler in my opinion." **(A/N I wish we could put in Emojis on FanFiction but we can't :( )**

"There are animals, faces, expressions, food, _everything_ basically. And for each different kind of device they all look a little different. Which is your favorite, guys?"

FItz said, "I like the one with the wink and the tongue sticking out in the center, not to the right. It's cute."

Sophie nodded. "I like that one too. But my favorite is the one with the face laughing so hard it's crying." **(A/N MY FAVE)**

Dex said, "I either like the one wearing sunglasses or the iPhone one. So techy." Everyone stared at him weirdly and Keefe muttered loudly,

"Technopaths. So stereotypical."

Dex blushed and slapped Keefe, who squealed like a girl, making the girls laugh.

Biana spoke up. "There are way too many to choose from! So I'll name my top five. Ok? Ok." She didn't wait for an answer. "So I like the cats of _everything_ laughing, crying, everything. They are so cute. I like the lipstick, the dress, the handbag that's _pink_ and the sunglasses. Ooh, and I like the monkeys too. And all the animals. And the clothes. Ooh, donuts!"

Everyone sighed. "That's more than five, Biana." Fitz groaned.

Tam went next. "I like the bunny."

Keefe snickered. "Who knew Bangs Boy, the Almighty POWERFUL liked little cute _bunnies_?"

Sophie had to admit that was funny.

Keefe said, "I like the emoji laughing and it looks cute and I like the blushing one."

Linh went last. "I like the water."

"Yup, pretty obvious." Keefe said. "But it's cool." He grinned.

Linh blushed.

 **So that's it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. YouTube React!

**Hey guys! Today we are reacting to YouTube! I say we, but I mean the Keeper Gang :D**

 **RR:**

 **Mystery1244: I kind of ship Leefe, but I'm more a Keefe and Biana shipper. Not sure what that ship name is though. :D**

 **Dust Bunny: Thanks! I know, I wish we could type emojis! It would make the stories so much more fun!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Yup, he always is! Keefe is so funny. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it and found it funny!**

 **Ellie: Thanks so much! Sadly, the emojis didn't show up, but I love how you put in descriptions. YES I LOVE THOSE. I definitely love the emoji laughing so hard he's crying. That's my most frequently used :D That's a moment where I would put it in! And there. Yup, I could go on and on and on about emojis :D**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I think so too.**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **ellie: thanks for always reviewing and being awesome and everything! I think you would like my story, Sophitz Forever! Thanks so much!**

 **Two more reviews for next shoutout!**

 **hErE wE gO!**

"Noo, not another react?" Dex groaned.

Sophie nodded. "Yup, but I'll think you'll like this one."

Fitz shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Sophie swatted him lightly, but then stopped. That was like flirting and her friends were watching and it was… um… well… awkward.

Ok then. Sophie thought. Let's move on.

"Anyways, we need to get Keefe, Tam, and Linh."

Biana nodded while Dex groaned again. "Do we really need them? Especially Keefe?"

Sophie nodded at Dex fake-angrily. "Of course we do! It wouldn't be the same without them and they're our friends. Even _Keefe_."

Dex mumbled something under his breath while Fitz called everyone.

A few minutes later, everyone was there. Sophie spoke up.

"So our react today is to something that we humans _love_ and can't stop watching honestly… It's called YouTube!"

Everyone but Fitz stared at her blankly. Fitz said, "OH I know what that is!"

Sophie nodded. "So everyone, take out your phones and download YouTube." Everyone did. "Ok, well… So YouTube is basically where humans watch videos that are made by other people. You can like, comment, etc. Let me show you."

On her phone, Sophie brought up the videos of cute cats that everyone was obsessed with. Biana and Linh fell in love while the boys mockingly cooed. Sophie loved watching the cats play around. It was so cute!

"So you can basically watch _anything_ you want. Have fun."

Everyone started browsing.

"Ooh, makeup videos! No, DIYs! No, crafts! No, CRUSHES!" Biana yelled. "I LOVE THIS THING!" What was Biana watching? Sophie wondered. Crushes?

Dex yelled, "Look, how to build a car. That is wicked! I could do that easy as pie! Cool!" He watched intently as they did whatever they did when building a car. Sophie rolled her eyes and turned back to her video.

Keefe grinned. "Song lyric text pranks are da bomb!" Sophie smiled. "I love watching those!"

Keefe smiled. "Aww, me and Foster are so close! We have all the same interests and she appreciates the art of pranking. Ooh, let me prank someone!" He closed YouTube and opened his text and started pranking someone.

Fitz yelled, "I don't know what I'm watching but it's awesome!" Sophie snuck a glance over his shoulder. 'How to win a girl'? What did he watch?

Tam said, "Watching people bake is so boring! What about this? Booktube? Ok." He clicked on it and started watching." Keefe smirked.

"What a geek."

Tam slapped him and turned back to his videos. "For your information, I am a _nerd_."

"Who knew? Is there a difference?" Keefe asked nonchalantly.

"Um, yeah." Tam said angrily.

Sophie sighed. Linh said, "Look at these cool ice sculptures! I wonder if I can freeze water and make those too…" Sophie turned back to the group.

"So guys, what do you think?"

"So cool!" Everyone yelled.

"Who are your favorite YouTubers so far?"

Keefe said, "Mike Fox."

Biana answered, "Either Kyutie, How to Cake It, or LaurDIY." Sophie smacked herself on the forehead. "PICK ONE." Biana shrugged. "Can't."

Sophie facepalmed again. "Dex?"

"I don't know. I didn't bother to look." Sophie said,

"Ok. I guess."

Dex smiled.

Fitz said, "I like… I don't know. Whoever makes how to win a girl videos." Keefe snickered. Dex muttered,

"He doesn't need that help, I don't think." Fitz heard and said,

"Thanks, Deck."

"Shut up."

Sophie sighed. "Stop fighting, guys. Tam?"

"I like Hailey In Bookland, jessethereader, or Insane Reader."

"Ok then. Linh?"

"Wacky Wednesday or whoever made that ice sculpture video."

"Ok then… Mine is probably Rclbeauty101. Or Reaction Time."

Everyone said, "Cool."

 **That's it guys! Thanks for reading and please review! Two more for the next shoutout!**


	15. Cotillion React!

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't been updating as much lately, but I just uploaded yesterday on Sophitz Forever… check there if you haven't already for a new chapter + updates!**

 **OK**

 **RR**

 **Dust Bunny: BookTube is a thing where there are YouTubers who like to talk about books and have book channels… yeah, it is a real thing though :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Smiles: They were real YouTubers actually. I just searched up random things and found them/picked my favorites! OOH, thanks for the ideas! I will put them up next!**

 **OMG: Thanks for the nice review!**

 **Guest: Same! I used to watch SO much of him, but I've kind of moved on lately. Now I like to watch MrBrent98, Rclbeauty101, and MUCH more!**

 **Ellie: To all of your reviews.. Thanks for such nice reviews! I wish we could emojis too; it would make life so much easier! Haha, that's a Dex thing to say, in my opinion, so why not? Thanks! HAPPY LATE LATE LATE EASTER AS WELL. I will try to update more often :D**

 **AngelFox997: Thanks so much for the nice review!**

 **Red Roses1000: Haha, thanks! I love YouTube! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **OMG: Thanks for being awesome and such a nice reviewer on all of my stories!**

 **Ellie: Thanks for constantly reviewing and letting me know when you need a new chappie!**

 **HERE WE GO**

"What's 'cotillion'?" Dex asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I think it's some sort of party, right, Sophie?" Biana asked.

"Um, well… cotillion is sort of… weird.. It's this formal dance etiquette thing that teens do." Sophie said.

"Dance? OOH! That sounds fun!" Biana said.

"Well, it is kind of fun if you have a good partner. When I did cotillion, we had to switch partners really often, so I've had my share of good and bad partners. Remember, I had to dance with high schoolers when was 12. Ugh." Sophie grumbled. "Most of it was _terrible_. I mean, I would like it better if it was people in my age group."

"Is that a hint?" Keefe smirked. "'Cause I'd gladly participate in gatillion."

"It's _cotillion_ , Keefe." Dex said.

"Wow, ok. Sorry?" Keefe grinned again, like he was being funny.

Awkward silence.

"Let's search this up." Sophie said, taking out her phone. "Ok, it says here that cotillion is a "French country dance" that was popular in the 1800s. Well, it still is relatively popular now.."

Fitz said, "We should have an elven cotillion! For everyone who wants to! That would be so fun!"

"Well, back when we did it, we had different sessions for about two hours. At the last dance, the guys had to pick their favorite partner and ask them to dance. It was really awkward if you didn't get a partner… like me." Sophie said quietly.

"Dude, you'll get lots of partners if we did it here." Keefe said. Fitz, Tam, and Dex nodded along with Keefe's statement.

"Ok? Thanks, guys. You know what? We _should_ have a cotillion. A formal one where we all have to get dressed up!" Sophie said.

"Really? This sounds so fun!" Biana squealed.

"Sure.." Tam said. "I don't know. This isn't the type of thing me and Linh like. Too many people who are just going to be rude and cruel to us."

"Come on, Tam, it sounds so fun!" Linh begged.

"Well… it does sound a little fun.. Fine." Tam said begrudgingly.

"Yay!" All the girls yelled. The boys looked awkward.

"What should we wear?" Biana asked.

"Yeah, what _should_ we wear?" asked Linh.

"Well, when we did it, we just wore dresses.. Here, let me show you a picture." Sophie showed a picture of the dresses and suits worn at cotillion.

"Umm, what should we wear here? In the elven world."

"Guys, we should wear human clothes!" Biana yelled.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"That would be wicked!" Keefe said. "Yeah, let's do that!" He rubbed his hands together.

"Um, where would we get human clothes?" Sophie asked dubiously.

"Trust me, Foster, if there's anyone who can get human stuff from the Forbidden Cities, it's—"

"Me." Fitz jumped in. "I've been there before loads of times when i was looking for Sophie. It would be so easy. I would even leave a little cash.

"Fine," Keefe grumbled. "You had better get me a nice suit."

"Only the best for my best friend." Fitz said, placing his right hand over his heart, while winking at Sophie.

"Ok, it's settled. COTILLION!"

 **So that's it! Please review! Cotillion actually isn't that bad. It's kind of fun at my school :D**


	16. Email React!

**Hey guys! I just updated Sophitz Forever, and I am planning on updating Unlikely Matches after this!**

 **RR**

 **TheBooksAreBetterInTheMovies: I wasn't actually planning on writing the actual cotillion… actually, I think I will add that to Sophitz Forever instead! That would be so cool! If you want to see that, please comment and review, and check there!**

 **OMG: Cotillion isn't really a school dance. It's more of a very formal dance like you would see. It's basically ballroom dancing. It's not that bad if you have a good partner… or if it's your crush :D**

 **Ellie: I am planning to do the dance in Sophie Forever, so go there if you want to see that! Thanks for reviewing and no, I love all of your reviews!**

 **AngelFox997: Maybe… that seems like a pretty good idea… check Sophitz Forever to see! Thanks!**

 **Eris'sDaughter: I'm so confused, but thanks?**

 **SHOUTOUT**

 **TheBooksAreBetterInTheMovies: I love your name and your reviews are always so nice!**

 **I am planning to put the cotillion into Sophitz Forever sometime, if you don't already know, so please read that soon!**

 **Thanks and here we go!**

"What's 'email?'" Keefe asked lazily, sprawled out on the couch in Sophie's living room.

Sophie sighed. "Where did you hear about that?"

"Instaham."

He would never lose that name.

"Instagram? Oh, well, call up everyone else! We haven't done a react in _so_ long!"

"Fine." Keefe grumbled. "I just don't see why we have to have everyone else here with us. Why can't it just be us sometime?"

"Because that's just weird? And exclusive?" Sophie asked.

"Wow. Nice." Keefe grabbed his phone and called everyone.

An hour or so later, everyone was gathered in Sophie's living room with their phones, per Sophie's request, which had been relayed by Keefe.

"Email. Email is mail electronically. There are different programs or interfaces that all have their own version of email. One is Yahoo Mail, one is Gmail, iCloud, and Outlook. There are also a lot more, but those are most of the big main ones." Sophie said.

"So? How do we send them?"

"Well, let's use Gmail. In Google, you will create an account. Fill out the instructions now." As soon as everyone had started, Dex asked,

"What do we call our email address?"

"That can be anything you want, so long as nobody else in the world has it. For example, I have multiple email accounts for different things, and one of them is SophieFoster101. It can literally be anything, so… use your imagination is all I can say."

As soon as everyone had created their account, Sophie continued.

"Now, design your own personal email with wallpaper, color, or other settings." Biana clearly had the most fun with that part.

"Ok, now let's add each other so we have someone to email. Everyone, share your email addresses. First, Biana. What's yours?"

"SparklyPrincess101 ." Biana excitedly said.

"Wow, Biana. So original and fitting." Fitz said, earning a slap.

"Ok… Add that to your contacts in Google." Everyone did, with a little help from Sophie. "Ok, now Dex."

"TheMechanic121 ." Dex said.

"Cool. I like it." Sophie gave Dex a thumbs up and everyone added it to their contacts.

"Linh."

"WaterWoman1099 ." Linh said.

Everyone added it, and then Tam said, "I'll go next. I'm kind of scared to say this, but I'm willing to, although Keefe will probably tease me to death. But it's really grown on me. BangsBoy1 ." Keefe died laughing, and everyone else had a small smile on their faces as well.

"Ummm, ok. Keefe?"

"IAmSoLit1 ." Keefe said proudly.

Everyone groaned.

"Fitz?"

"tealeyesheartbreaker ." Fitz said, smiling a little.

Sophie blushed. She couldn't help it.

"Mine is newelf ," Sophie said. Everyone added it. "Now that everyone has everyone's contact, please click on 'compose' a new email." Everyone did. "Now, in the part that says 'to', please pick any person you like to send the email to. It can be multiple people or just one." Everyone picked a person and then Sophie moved on. "If you would like to copy circulate the message, or send it to other people, even though it isn't directly towards them, add their email address there. If you wouldn't like the person you are sending it to to know that you are sending it to someone else, you can blind copy circulate." Everyone filled out the boxes.

"Next, there is a subject. Here is where you write a little title explaining what the email is going to be about. It can be anything you want, though it should probably make sense, Keefe." Sophie said, throwing a pointed glance at Keefe.

"Hey! What did I ever do?" He asked defensively.

"Too much. Too much." Sophie said.

"Ok, now write your email! You can use images, attachments, fonts, and emojis as well! Feel free to do whatever you want! Then click send and wait for a response!" A series of dings went around the room. Sophie felt two buzzes.

Keefe had sent her an email saying, "I am more awesome than u," with a heart emoji. Sophie rolled her eyes and opened Fitz's email. "I'm more awesome than Keefe, but not as awesome as you." Sophie smiled a little as she read it.

"Ok, that's it! Feel free to do whatever you want!"

 **So that's it! I won't be updating Unlikely Matches today cause it's late and my computer's about to die! Also, those emails were so hard to come up with because a lot of them were real! There are SO many random emails out there!**


	17. Rap Hip Hop Music React!

**Hey, guys! I do know that I haven't updated here for forever but I have been busy and I was more interested in Sophitz Forever and my new story, The Diaries of Teddy Kent, to update here. I know that that was unfair so I will be starting to update here more often, as well as start new stories :D Comment what you think would be a good idea!**

 **RR**

 **AngelFox997: Haha, thanks! I had so much fun coming up with those email names and then checking to make sure that it wasn't real (a lot of them strangely were). Thanks for reviewing! I did do the cotillion on SF as I'm sure you already know :D**

 **AlwaysTrustSoKeefe: ? Was that because of Project-Moonlark? Because she was always in my heart and I loved all of her writing. I just think I uploaded before I found out :(**

 **Ellie: Haha, thanks! I loved making them up although some of the really weird ones were REAL and I was sad… Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **AngelFox997: Thanks so much for always being so nice and awesome!**

 **HERE WE GO**

Sophie sighed loudly. **(A/N My brain is messed up. I just spelled "sighed" as "sied" SMH)** She knew what was coming.

Keefe rapping was going to be a disaster. Not to mention _cringey_. And Fitz rapping? It was going to be a long day.

Keefe jumped in the room. "Guys I just bought a TON of the new rap music in the human world. I can't wait! Foster, do you happen to know what "freestyling" is? I heard that term and it sounds fun, whatever it is…"

Sophie sighed and said, "Keefe, you really don't want to know. Or actually, none of us want you to know."

"Fiiinnneee. But can we have a rap battle after?" Keefe asked, brightening.

"NOOO," Sophie started, but everyone else chorused "YESS."

Yup, definitely a long day.

"What songs did you buy, Keefe?" asked Biana.

Keefe looked down at his phone. "Umm, not too many because they were expensive. I think. And Foster here only gave us $500 to buy music and games or whatever on our phones."

"EACH." Sophie said. "That is a LOT, Keefe."

"Nah. I have…" Keefe scrolled down to the bottom of his screen. "$4.29. Is _that_ a lot?"

"No, Keefe. It's not my fault you used it all. What did you even buy?" Sophie said.

"Well, I tried to buy all the games in the world but my phone ran out of space so then I deleted a few and bought some music, some podcasts or whatever they're called that turned out to be really boring, and some books I've never read but really need to one day." Keefe said, grinning.

Sophie sighed again while everyone else groaned.

"Okay, Keefe. We get it. You are a broke man." Fitz said.

"Am not! Foster will get me more money, right, Foster?" he said, smiling as sweetly as he could.

"Maybe. If you're good." Sophie said. "Now back to the react."

"Fine. So anyways, I bought these songs. _I'm the One_ , _Mask Off_ , _Congratulations_ , _Humble_ , and that's it. I don't know if all of those are really rap but whatevs." Keefe said. "So what do you guys wanna listen to first?"

"Umm, how about _Humble_?" Tam asked. "That sounds the cleanest."

Keefe played the song. "So this song is by a guy named Kendrick Lamara."

" _Lamar_ , Keefe." Sophie corrected. "Get it right."

"Jeez, _Lamar_. Anyways, he has a ton of songs but this is the most popular right now." They listened to the song.

"So what do you guys think?"

Tam started. "I changed my mind. That song was _not_ clean. And it was weird. And I didn't really like it."

"I couldn't understand _anything_ , so… I guess it was okay." Linh said.

"TERRIBLE." Dex said. "His voice has something strange… It was weird. I've never heard music like that."

"I loved it." Fitz jumped in.

"Really?" Keefe, Dex, and Sophie said at the same time.

"Yeah, it was awesome. It had a good beat and I could listen to it all day long." Fitz said. Keefe gave Fitz a high-five.

"See? Someone agrees with me. This is the new revolution of music." Keefe said.

"Well, _I_ thought it was okay but they basically said 'BE HUMBLE' the whole time. And some strange parts." Biana said.

"Well, that _is_ the title of the song, Biana." Keefe said.

"I know that. But still. He could've added something else."

"I thought it wasn't bad, but I never really liked rap when I lived in the human world," Sophie said. "I mean, they all sounded the same to me."

"The next song is _Mask Off_." Keefe played the song and every listened.

"THAT SONG HAD THE MOST BAD WORDS EVER." Tam yelled. "IS RAP CLEAN?"

"No," everyone said.

"I thought it was… different. I didn't like it though. _Humble_ was better." Linh said.

"Yeah, I agree. That was the worst song I've ever heard." Dex said.

"IT WAS THE WORST SONG EVER," Biana said. "NO NO NO NO."

"I have to say, even _I_ didn't like that one." Keefe said. "It was not what I expected. And it had too many bad words, like Tam said."

"Is there something wrong with all of you? That was _amazing_. It was so different and weird and awesome!" Fitz yelled.

"I think someone kidnapped the real Fitz and replaced him with this rap-loving _freak_." Keefe said.

"I hated that. Let's move on and get this over with," Sophie said.

"The next song is _Congratulations_." Keefe played the song.

"Hmm… I didn't _hate_ that one," Tam said, thinking. "It wasn't that bad. It wasn't really that dirty and not that much rap…"

"Yeah, I liked that one," Linh said. "I think it had a good rhythm."

"I thought that was better than the other ones but I still don't like it," Dex said.

"Hmm, I really loved that one. More than the others." Fitz said. "I think I love rap music, guys."

There was an awkward silence that Keefe filled. "Dude, that song was _LIT_."

"KEEFE." everyone yelled.

"Keefe, you need to stop saying that word." Sophie said.

"What word?" Keefe asked innocently.

"Never mind," Sophie said.

"Well, _I_ thought that song wasn't that bad. I could live with it. I mean, it was basically the same as the other ones but you know… It wasn't terrible." Biana said.

"I don't hate that one…" Sophie had nothing more to say.

"Okay, last one. _I'm the One_." **(A/N THAT IS MY FAVORITE SONG EVER AT THE MOMENT)**

Everyone listened to the song.

"Wow. Even I liked that one." Tam said.

"Well, it was weird. Too many people." Linh said.

"I understand it! They all want the same girl and they're all fighting over her. That's why there are so many people." Dex said triumphantly.

"You just figured that out?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, Wonderboy. I'm not that much a rap lover like _someone_ I know."

"Well, I loved that song. Like always." Fitz said.

"Same, that was really good." Keefe said. "Better than the other ones."

"Eh." Biana said. "It wasn't that good."

"Well, even I enjoyed that one." Sophie said.

"Okay, guys. No more music. SO NOW IT'S TIME FOR A RAP BATTLE!" Keefe yelled.

Everyone ran.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" Keefe asked.

 **So that's it! I don't generally listen to rap but the last song is my favorite :D**

 **Please review!**


	18. SLITHERIO React!

**Hey, guys! Today I have another react for y'all :D Hope you enjoy!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Thanks! "Lit" is so annoying to me because I hear random guys saying it all day. SMH I didn't used to listen to rap music but I feel like it's everywhere now so I just chose a few I liked and a few that were popular and voila!**

 **booksaremylife: Thanks so much! I also take in requests for what to react to so feel free to send a request :D**

 **Darling01: Thanks so much! I can't rap either but I like listening to some… that are "clean" :D**

 **SHOUTOUT:**

 **Darling01: Thanks so much! You're so nice and awesome! :D**

 **Also, please please please comment requests for what to react to next! I literally have no ideas! D:**

 **Here we go!**

"Foster, what's 'slitherio?'" Keefe asked.

"It's a game. And it's pronounced 'slither. _io_.'" Sophie sighed.

"Oh. Well, what is it?"

"I told you, it's a computer game. Now shut up so I can introduce the react properly." Sophie turned to the rest of her friends. "Today we are supposedly going to be reacting to . This was a request from my SnapChat followers so… I guess we gotta do it."

"Okay! So, how do we do this?" Biana asked.

"Weelll, I've bought you all MacBooks because I'm so nice," Sophie said. "And yes, Keefe, you can keep it."

Keefe closed his mouth.

"Okay, here they are. Silver for Tam and Linh. Rose gold for Biana, duh. Black for Keefe and Dex and gold for Fitz." Sophie handed them out, praying that nobody, especially Keefe, would drop them.

"Oh, of _course_ Fitzy boy gets a gold one. A special one," Dex moped.

"Okay, now please turn them on and log in and everything." Sophie waited while everyone did that, ignoring Dex. Everyone did so, with some help from Dex and Sophie. Finally, everyone was ready.

"Open up Safari and type in 'slither' dot 'io.' It's not that hard, so please try to refrain from asking questions." Sophie rolled her eyes as Keefe raised his hand. "We aren't in class and I'm not a teacher, but Keefe?"

"What do I do now that I'm done?" Keefe asked, grinning. "I'm a fast person."

"Umm, wait for everyone else?" Sophie said, shrugging.

Finally, everyone was there and Sophie said, "Okay, now you're supposed to make a name for your snake. Or worm. Or whatever."

"Yay! I love making names for my mini-worm children!" Keefe yelled, clapping his hands.

Awkward silence.

"Okay, guys, mind if you share your names?" Sophie asked.

"Sure. Mine is The Hair is Awesome," Keefe said. "It was either that or 'KeefeIsLit' or 'Keefester is Cool' but I'm paying my tributes to The Hair today." Sophie groaned while Biana sighed. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Well, _my_ name is TheRoyalVacker," Fitz said. "Much less lame." Sophie secretly disagreed but she said nothing, playing dumb.

"Mine is DexTech," said Dex, shrugging. "I didn't know what we were supposed to put."

"Well, mine is WaterWorm," Linh said, blushing. "Tam named mine and I named his."

"Wow, Tam. Smooth." Keefe said for no reason.

"What? Never mind." Tam shook his head. "Linh named mine BangsBoy?!" he said, squinting at his screen. "Linh, you betrayed me! Now my name will forever be BangsBoy?"

Sophie couldn't tell Tam that he could change it. This was just too precious.

"Mine is PinkPrincess," Biana said. "I had no idea what to put so I just picked my favorite color and who I am and voila!"

"Like _you're_ any princess," Keefe said. "We all know that that's Foster's role."

Biana steamed and Sophie blushed.

"My name is Sophie."

"Well, _duh_. What are you telling us that for?" Keefe asked.

"No, my name is _Sophie_."

"We _know_ , Foster."

"MY WORM NAME IS SOPHIE." Sophie yelled, then blushed as she thought about how stupid that sentence sounded.

"OOOOHHHH, why didn't you just tell us that before?" Keefe asked.

Sophie sighed and facepalmed.

"Okay, come on. Let's play." Sophie said. "So what you have to do is you just navigate your worm around the world and eat those glowy dots that are basically worm poop because every time you speed, you poop those out."

"What?" everyone said at once, except Keefe, who said, "AWESOME! I get to eat worm poop?"

"Well, I think they're snakes but I don't really know. Anyways, you can kill other worm-snakes by having them crash into any part of your worm-snake's body. You die by crashing into another worm-snake. The goal is to be on the leaderboard."

"Wait, why is TheRoyalVacker number one?" Keefe asked.

"Wait, really? Already? Fitz, how are you so good at this?" Sophie asked as her worm-snake died.

"I don't know. I just killed a bunch of people or worms or snakes or WHATEVER THEY ARE and now I'm there," Fitz said, shrugging.

"Wow." Biana said. "This is SO COOL. But how do we get those different colors?"

"Oh, just share it via Facebook, only you don't really have to. Just click that and then go back and then you'll be able to pick." Sophie helped Biana.

"Ohh! Look, there's an almost pink one!"

"So, what do you guys think?" Sophie asked, trying not to scream as her worm exploded into piles of glowing dots.

"I like it. It's pretty cool," Tam said.

"It's different. But in a good way," Linh replied.

"I mean, it's weird. But weird is good," Biana said. "It's pretty cool."

"It's too easy." That was all that Fitz apparently had to say on the matter.

"Okay? I mean, I think it's _LIT_ ," Keefe yelled.

"Shut up, Keefe. Stop saying that word. I beg of you," Biana said.

"Get down and beg, _princess_."

Biana scowled and went back to her game.

"I don't hate it," Dex said. "BUT. I don't love it either," he finished.

"Eh. It's okay," Sophie said. "I never did like this game."

 **So that's it! Please recommend! Thanks!**


	19. Six Flags Discovery Kingdom React!

**Hey, guys! So yesterday I went to Six Flags Discovery Kingdom and it was AWESOME. I used to hate roller coasters but after yesterday, I love them!**

 **Anyways, I thought it would be fun to have the Keeper gang react to the rides :D**

 **RR**

 **AngelFox997: Hmm, I like the idea of Airline Safety Videos. The only problem is, I've only been on an airplane twice and that was when I was really little as sad as that sounds. I'm sure I can find some examples on YouTube or something though… :D Thanks! Yes, MY WORM NAME IS SOPHIE is history :D**

 **Guest: Hmm, I watch her too! That** _ **would**_ **be fun! I'll try to do that but I have to start watching her again**

 **booksaremylife: Oooh, color react! Yes, I think I will. Thanks!**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Oh, thanks so much! I hate how it's a website so then it gets cut out or something :\**

 **SHOUTOUT: AngelFox997! Thanks for being repeatedly nice and awesome on all of my FanFics!**

 **Please recommend some ideas! Thanks!**

"Guys, pack your bags because we are going somewhere very fun today!" Sophie yelled, which was rather unlike her. Everyone was at her house and she had just gotten an idea for another react. And this one was fun.

"Umm, Foster? What's up?" Keefe asked.

"Don't ask, just pack!" Sophie said. Everyone stood up.

"We don't have suitcases…" Biana said.

"You don't _need_ suitcases," Sophie said. "Just bring a backpack with some water and maybe an extra change of clothes if you decide to get wet."

"What?" Fitz asked. "Sophie, what is this about?"

"You'll see," said Sophie mysteriously.

As soon as everyone was packed, Sophie explained what was going on. "Today we're going to the Forbidden Cities. We're going to Vallejo, to an amusement park called Six Flags Discovery Kingdom."

"What? The rollercoaster place?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sophie asked.

"Fitz told me he went there when he visited the Forbidden Cities." Dex shrugged.

"Wait, you've been talking to Fitz?"

"Yeah." Dex blushed.

"Oh. Okay… Anyways, let's go!" They arrived at Six Flags a few minutes later after light leaping.

"OH MY GOD." Biana took one look at the rollercoasters and fainted.

"Biana! Biana? Biana!" Sophie and everyone else yelled. Finally, she woke up and said, "What is this place? Look at that _vertical drop_!" she yelled, pointing at Superman: Ultimate Flight. **(A/N BEST RIDE EVER)**

"Don't worry. It'll be fun. I used to hate roller coasters until I went on that and then it was just awesome!" Sophie reassured Biana.

"Okay…" Biana still looked uncertain and a little pale.

"Well, I for one think this looks SICK," Keefe yelled. "This is so cool! Can we do the Superman one first, Foster?"

"Yeah!" They all piled into line, though Fitz had to drag Biana and Tam looked a little queasy. Finally, they all got strapped in and it started.

"THIS GOES HECKA FAST," yelled Keefe as they went speeding down at 60 miles per hour.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" basically everyone screamed.

When they got off, everyone looked windswept. Biana said, "THAT WAS SO COOL!" **(A/N THAT WAS ME. I DID NOT WANT TO GO ON AND THEN I DID AND I WAS LIKE OMG THAT WAS SO AWESOME! AND THEN WE WENT AGAIN)**

"Uhhh… that was strange," Linh said. Tam nodded. "I agree."

"I thought it was LIT, COOL, AWESOME, and JUST PLAIN… Ummm, sick!" Keefe yelled.

"Ugh, that was TERRIBLE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" asked Fitz.

"I feel… sick," said Dex, pale. He ran to the nearest trash can.

"Okayyy… no rides for Dex," Keefe said.

"I loved it. As always," Sophie said. "I miss that."

"Cool. Can we do that one next?" Keefe pointed to The Joker.

Their reactions were basically the same on that, and Boomerang Coast to Coaster, and V2 Vertical Drop. Biana refused to ride that one but she said it looked pretty fun.

"I HATED THAT ONE," Keefe said as they got off Kong.

"Yeah, what the heck? That bashed my head so many times, I don't know which way is which!" Fitz yelled.

"I feel sicker." Dex ran to another trash can.

"Well… that was weird," Tam said.

"Okay. Last ride of the day. White Water Safari! We can all go on together." Sophie ran to the ride and got in line.

"Okay, so basically you go through this river of rapids and you get splashed a lot and the unlucky people who sit on whichever side of the boat gets DRENCHED in a waterfall," Sophie explained.

Everyone piled in. Keefe, Sophie, and Fitz sat on one bench. Biana and Tam sat on another and Dex and Linh sat on the third bench.

As the thing splashed them, everyone screamed. "OH NO, we're the ones who are going to get drenched!" Sophie yelled.

They did. Keefe, Fitz, and Sophie emerged the wettest of them all. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how long it takes to make The Hair?" Keefe asked. "But that was pretty cool."

"Okay…"

"That was a pretty fun day, Sophie," Fitz said. "Thanks for taking us here."

Dex barfed.

 **So that's it! Please review and recommend!**


	20. 5 Seconds of Summer React!

**So I've been trying to update some stuff here because I know I haven't in a while. This is a shaky chapter because I'm not in my FF groove yet but here goes.**

 **5 SECONDS OF SUMMER**

 ***Background Info***

 **My favorite band of all time. They are the best, most amazing, awesome people ever. This is a reaction to all of their music and who they are. I saw them live last month and let me just say, it was the best thing ever.**

 **Follow my fan account (IG) _5sos**

 **YAY**

Sophie screamed from where she sitting by her computer and would have fallen out of her chair if Fitz hadn't bolted up and grabbed her just in time. She found herself blushing almost immediately in his arms and quickly jumped up. She ran to the printer, leaving a confused and embarrassed Fitz behind.

She grabbed the seven sheets from the printer and started jumping up and down. "Yay! I can't believe it!"

Biana came groaning into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Sophie, as much as I like excitement, can I ask why you had to go and ruin my beauty sleep?"

Sophie shrieked again and soon everybody was rushing into the room. Keefe grabbed Sophie from behind. "What's wrong, Foster? What do you need?"

She pulled herself from his grasp. "I'm fine. No, I'm more than fine! LOOK!" She waved the papers in front of everybody's faces. Everyone grabbed one of them and Biana's eyes widened and she started jumping up and down with Sophie.

"5 Seconds of Summer TICKETS! OMG!" Biana screamed. Fitz, Keefe, Dex, and Tam looked confused and Linh looked happy enough to catch on to the screams.

Fitz cleared his throat loudly, effectively shutting up the girls. "What's going on? Sophie? Biana? Linh? What's—" He squinted down at the ticket. "'5SOS?'"

Biana smacked her brother on the arm, to which he winced and rubbed his arm.

"Biana! What was that for? All I did was ask a question."

"Um, 5SOS is only the best band on the history of the universe! Their new album came out in the middle of this year, called _Youngblood_. They're amazing!" Biana said.

The boys looked confused.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Before we go, we might as well explain everything before we go."

She pulled up an image of the boys. She pointed to each one as she explained who they were.

"Luke Hemmings is the lead singer. He's that one, with the long awesome blond hair and leather pants. He has amazing vocals and on top of that he can play the guitar and the piano."

Keefe scoffed. "You call that hair awesome? It looks like a mop. My hair, on the other hand, is godlike." He ran a hand through his blond hair and Sophie had to admit it was somewhere on the same scale as Luke Hemmings's hair.

But still. He was Keefe Sencen and _he_ was Luke Hemmings.

Biana rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS, moving on. That cute one with the black hair who looks like a little koala bear, _that's_ Calum Hood, _my_ favorite. He's the bassist though he also sings. Isn't he adorable?" Calum's smile was adorable but Sophie was always going to be in Ashton's lane.

Fitz looked closer at Calum. "Huh, I guess he's okay."

Sophie continued, "And that one with the red leather jacket is _my_ favorite. Ashton Irwin. He's the drummer."

Fitz leaned in as close as he could to the screen. "That guy is your favorite? Is that what you like, Soph?"

Sophie blushed. She didn't know what he was trying to say but nevertheless, she felt embarrassed anyway.

Keefe laughed. "Yeah, Fitzter. Go get your girl." Fitz shoved Keefe and Linh cleared her throat.

"Moving on. My favorite is Michael Clifford, the one with the blond hair. He used to have green, red, blue, galaxy, and many more different colors of hair but I personally like his blond hair the best." Linh grinned at the picture of the smiling Michael who was honestly everybody's favorite if you were being honest. What wasn't to like about him?

"So basically, they're an Australian band. THEY ARE NOT A BOY BAND. They've stressed that on many occasions," Sophie said. "They have three albums and are the first band in history to have their first three albums to go number one on the Billboard charts." She clicked over to Spotify. "We should probably listen to their music before we go."

She pulled up _She Looks So Perfect_. "This is the song that made them popular. After it was released, American Apparel underwear sold out."

Keefe wrinkled his nose. "Do I even want to know?"

"Just listen to the song."

It's wasn't her favorite song from them; personally, she was a fan of their new stuff. But some people like their old music. After it was done, she played _She's Kinda Hot_ , _Good Girls, Try Hard, Don't Stop, Jet Black Heart,_ and _Amnesia_ , which got Linh tearing up.

"So that's an example of their old songs. But personally, I like the _Youngblood_ album best, which is their new sound and it's completely different." She started with _Youngblood_ which made sense and then segued into _Want You Back, Ghost of You, Lie to Me, More, Valentine, Moving Along, Talk Fast,_ and _Meet You There_ , which was the main basis of the tour that they were going to.

Fitz nodded along with the beat of _Talk Fast_. "Yeah, I agree with Sophie. I like their new stuff better."

Keefe smirked. "Of course you do." Fitz shoved him again. "So I personally like _Good Girls_."

Dex shrugged when everyone turned to him. "I don't think I'm a fan. It doesn't really interest me."

Biana squealed, "Well, I love them all."

"I like _Amnesia_ ," sighed Linh, "though it always makes me cry. Same with _Ghost of You_."

Tam looked at the song list, trying to remember which one he liked. "I liked _Lie to Me_. It felt very sad and I liked how the vocals sounded."

"That's Luke Hemmings for you."

"Well, I guess we should get going if we don't want to be late for the concert. Wear clothes that will help you blend in with a crowd."

Everyone lightleaped away to the concert venue. After hours of screaming and dancing, they emerged sweaty and happy.

"Even if I had hated the music, I think I'm in love with concerts!" squealed Keefe.

"Me too, Keefe, me too."

 **So that's it! If you haven't checked out 5SOS yet, GO!**

 **Malaynamonkey2004 xx**


End file.
